Trouble In Paradise
by wondertitch
Summary: Two teenage winged boys stuck on an Island with nothing but there emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Trouble In Paradise**

**Author: Wondertitch**

**Summary: Two winged teenage boys alone on an Island, with nothing but their emotions.**

**Rating: PG13**

**Pairing: Scott/Chaz**

**WARNING: Two boys will engage in romantic activity. If you have a problem with that, leave. If not, welcome. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are mine, but the School, Erasers, kids with wings, experiments and all that gargan belong to James Patterson. I sorta stole them.**

**Trouble in Paradise**

Chapter one

The sea breeze cooled the warm air over the crystal blue, translucent sea. Fish of different colours, shapes and sizes swim gently around their coral home, busying themselves with various tasks. The sky was reflected onto the sea, not a cold in sight. The breeze caused little, if no ripples on the silent sea.

All was peaceful, calm, silent and still.

Suddenly the fish dove for cover among their living houses, as a wing cut through the tranquil waters, causing waves to disrupt peace.

Attached to the brown, black speckled wing was a boy. The wing met his back under a leather trench coat. His shaggy hair was the same shade as his 14ft spanning wings; his eyes matched the pattern too, having black speckles randomly dotted on the deep chocolate brown of his iris. His skin was tanned, imperfection free. Under his long leather coat, which was fluttering in the wind by his feet, was a pair of shaggy jeans, Doc Martins and a tight black t-shirt. His well-defined muscles lined the tight top. His eyes showed pure thrill as he pulled away from the water and did a large loop-de-loop.

"Hurry up Chaz!" He yelled as he finished his loop 7 metres above the water, looking at his reflection in the water and smiling.

'Chaz' was following almost 20 metres behind the dark boy. He was his exact opposite, the ying to the boy's yang. Unlike the other boy, Chaz had long white-blond hair, fair skin and blue eyes, which matched the very sea he was flying over. His wings were white, pure white, and smaller than the other boy's, only 13ft. The other boy had been roughly 6ft 2", but Chaz was 5ft 11". The arms of a bright tie-died rainbow top covered his slender fair arms and his deep blue jeans were held with a rainbow belt.

However, Chaz's happy appearance was spoilt by a frown that spread across his whole face. His fingers were so clenched into his palms he was surprised that he wasn't drawing blood. With one last try, he gave his wings a burst of energy, in a desperate attempt to catch the other boy up.

"Slow the hell down Scott!" He called ahead. His voice was different to the 'Scott's'. Chaz's accent was that of John Cleese, J K Rowling, and Princess Diana. (Yes, you guessed it folks.) Chaz was British. ((Side note: Currently there is little explanation as to how Chaz came to have this accent. All he knows is that he was part of a separate experimental building, then moved.))

Scott laughed and a dazzling white smile flashed to no one. "Are we racing or not slow poke?"

"I am not a slow poke!" Chaz defended. "I merely have been genetically altered for different purposes then you!"

"What?"

If Scott was the brawn, Chaz was the brain.

Finally, Scott's sharp raptor vision saw what it had been searching for. An island. He put himself at full speed, for a grand victory. Chaz fell even further behind, instantly seeing the island that Scott was racing for. He sighed as he saw the brunette land on the sand.

White sand, covering the length of a small bay, which was guard by two sets of large rocks to the left and right and a forest of sorts behind it. It seemed perfect.

After a few moments, the blond join is 'friend' on the bay.

"I pick here!" the tanned boy announced as he used his right hand to comb the three-inch shaggy brown hair out of his face. Scott took off the rucksack and threw it to the ground, then stretched.

His blond companion looked around himself, before shrugging. "It'll do."

"It'll do?" Scott repeated. "It'll do? This is…it's…. paradise. You know the othe-" He cut himself off. They hadn't seen the others for a week. They hadn't really spoken about the storm. Or anything else for that matter. "Trust me to be partnered with the only person on earth who can't appreciate perfection." He made a noise that sounded distinctly like 'Crrrrrrrrr'.

Rolling his eyes, the fair boy replied, "Yes, because I really wanted to be partnered with the most idiotic oaf of the flock!" sarcastically.

"Don't try you're English sarcastic fancy pants rubbish with me, Blondie!" Scott barked, with an accusing finger pointed at his companion.

"Fine, I won't. Instead, I'll walk over to the other side of the bay and punch a wall!" And with a sharp turn, Chaz walked over to the rocks on the west of the bay.

_A/N So, what do we think? please comment._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chaz moaned with every molecule of anger in him. He normally hated conflict, (or rather, he hated conflict with anyone other than wolf men and evil scientists) but Scott had this incredible ability to drive him up the wall and back again.

He finally reached the edge of the bay and threw his bag into the smooth tall rock surface. He was sure he heard a smash, but at this point in time, Chaz couldn't have cared less. He just wanted to vent his frustration.

If this had happened a week ago, the first thing Chaz would have done would have been to talk to Jess and just talk all of his anger out. But, as he had to remind himself every morning or every time something funny happened or any time he thought of a joke that Lem would love, they she wasn't here. Neither was Lem, or Jacco, or Phe. They had gone and who knew when Chaz and Scott would see them again.

Chaz ran his fingers calmingly through his white hair, following the length and bringing it in front of him, where it finished halfway down his stomach. He dropped down next to his bag, seemingly deflating as he let out tension in a heavy sigh. God, it'd been one of those days.

On the east side of the bay, Scott too was venting his frustration. However, rather than thinking it out and releasing his temper in a few heavy sighs, Scott had taken to punching a tree. An innocent bystander in the whole affair, who had committed no crime other than being the closest tree to the beach, which Chaz, who was now watching his companion from a distance, was sure it regretted.

"Stupid…Annoying…Sarcastic…Nerdy…LOSER!" Scott growled between blows. "Why…doesn't he… just…eff…OFF!" With that last word, Scott distributed a final blow, denting the Chaz substitute. He dropped down with a small spin and groaned. The Chaz substitute had been the victim of enough damage, for now, and Scott had no intention of killing his companion.

Well, just a little.

But if he did, who would he have to talk to? The rest of the flock? Well, they were gone. Lost, possibly. Dead, probably. It was a miracle He and Chaz had survived. No, it wasn't a miracle, it was Chaz.

It had been his idea to fly above the mist. To fly above even the clouds, where the flock rarely went. The oxygen was thinner and such an altitude; Jess often stressed never to go up so high during flight because it was difficult to fly, take in enough oxygen and concentrate at the same time. Both 16 year olds held little hope the others would have done the same as they had done.

Night fell quickly on the island and with the sun fell the temperature. Chaz estimated it was little more than a few degrees, as he lay shivering, listening to the nature.

Scott rolled over from his foetus like position, to face Chaz's direction. He was shivering, he didn't have a coat and his top was clearly too thin. "What a loser." He remarked from the warmth of his trench coat.

_Well, he did save your life_, a voice that sounded strangely like Phe's echoed in his mind.

"I guess," he replied as he rose. He sighed as he reluctantly trudged over to his companion.

Scott kicked Chaz lightly with the toe of his DM. "Oi, Blondie."

"What do _you_ want?" An agitated voice asked beneath a white pile.

"I'm too hot," He lied, "want my coat?"

A hand came from nowhere to brush hair out of the way, revealing a scrutinising blue eye. "What?"

"Coat, want it?" Scott simplified, his innocent eyes bet his companion's.

Chaz sat bolt right up. "What's the catch?"

"No catch." Scott held out his hands, as if somehow proving his innocence. "I'm hot. Plus…" He stopped and scratched the back of his head, ruffling brown hair. "I need a way to say thanks. For, well you know." He was no good with touchy stuff.

"And what if you get cold?" The fair boy asked, watching the dark one remove his coat and offer it.

"I got a blanket at the bottom of my bag, if I get really cold."

Chaz took the 'thank you' and laid it over him as a sort of blanket. It was the perfect length for the shorter boy's height.

Scott smiled and began to return to his side of the bay.

"Thanks." Chaz yelled after him.

"You're welcome." Scott replied.

Chaz watched his confusing companion walk a few steps, before lying back down and shutting his weary eyes.

Scott shivered in the cold. He had no blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Still hugging his knees, Scott woke up aching. He was still to asleep to open his eyes or even move. All he knew was that it was sunny as the light filtered through his eyelids. And that it was hot. Very hot. He felt like he was burning. Pain from the intense heat swarmed over his body.

His eyes snapped open as he realised the cause. He was in the middle of the bay, in direct sunlight and was dressed entirely in black. Duh! He thought.

Jumping up and sprinting to the shade of the trees, Scott cursed his love for all things dark. Chaz never had this sort of problem with his light and colourful clothes.

"Light and colourful." He spat in disgust. "Hey."

Where was Chaz? He scanned the bay, but there was no sign of the fairer boy.

That was when movement in the water caught his eye. His jumpy body turned to the water to see a body swimming under the water. Suddenly it shot out of the ocean. It was pale with a slim frame, but with a slight definition around the muscles. Scott knew how deceptive this was, his strength may not have matched his own, but Chaz was far stronger than the most, if not all, men.

His white wings were damp and water flew off them as he flew in circles above the waves. His long white hair flowed behind him, reaching almost a foot behind him. Scott ruffled his own, darker, shorter hair, before catching himself smiling at the sight.

Not sure at what he was smiling at exactly, Scott wiped it off his face almost instantly. He took off his tight t-shirt to reveal his tanned, well-defined body and braved the heat of the sun as he jogged lightly over to his bag, grabbing his trunks.

He had joined his companion in a matter of minutes, smiling as he dove into the water from the air.

"Glad you finally woke up," Chaz beamed, "thought you were planning on roasting."

Scott was lying on the water; eyes squinted as he stared up at him. "Nah, I prefer being boiled, Blondie."

Chaz raised his eyebrow sarcastically. "Well, whatever way I can get rid of you." He was irritated by the Blondie comment. Was it too hard to be referred to by name?

"You should calm down, Blondie." Scott smirked, then cupped water in his hands and threw it up, hitting the other boy. "Chill."

As the lighter boy was hit with the water, he fell melodramatically into the sea, causing a large wave to cover the darker boy.

"Very clever Blondie," Scott remarked, clapping. Suddenly he flapped his wings, pushing a high wave of water towards Chaz.

"Oh this means war." He smiled. Chaz then leaped out of the air, then dived on his companion, forcing him into the water.

Chaz knew his mistake the moment he hit the water.

Scott was taken by surprise and gasped for air, but all he inhaled was water. He coughed, causing even more to fill his lungs.

The force of Chaz's dive forced the pair deep into the water. Regret swarmed his body as he saw Scott struggle for air. He soon recovered his senses and pulled his companion upwards, towards the surface.

Swimming to the shore, Chaz pulled Scott praying his one stupid moment in 16 years wasn't about to have devastating effects.

The moment they hit the white sand of the beach, Chaz had Scott lying flat, feet still in the water. He went to put his lips to Scott, but hesitated and withdrew. "What are you doing? He's going to die!" He screamed at himself, before finally checking his companion's mouth for any blockages and then giving him mouth to mouth.

As he drew back, nothing happened. He desperately pumped his chest, counting out loud as he did so. "…13, 14, 15."

Once again he put his lips to the brunette's, breathing air into his lungs, his patient's chest visibly inflating.

Scott's eyes opened to see a white hair boy seemingly kissing him. He pushed Chaz off of him, retreating a few paces back and coughing up water.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He spat some more briny water onto the sand and took in a deep breath.

Offended, Chaz stood up and looked over the usually taller boy. "Saving you're life, that's what I'm doing. Why what did you think I was doing?"

"I…" Scott did his best to avoid blushing. In true form he decided the best form of defence is attack. "Well if you hadn't have dove into me, I wouldn't need saving!" He stood up, now towering over the other boy, who seemed unphased.

"Well, I'll stop saving your life from now on then, shall I?" His voice was now close to shouting.

Noticing how Chaz had lost his temper, Scott realised the intensity of the argument. "No, sorry. I..."

"Don't bother. I can tell when I'm not wanted." And with that he turned and left.

Scott wanted to stop him, but he thought it was best not too. He headed back to his part of the bay. The whole scene echoed yesterday evening's argument.

Scott slumped down onto the sand, trying to work out why he had picked a fight. He wasn't annoyed about being pounded into the water, though he knew he ought to be. He wasn't annoyed that technically he had lost the water fight, or even that he had given him mouth to mouth.

He retraced his feelings and emotions from the hour since he had woken; nothing came to mind at all.

Suddenly he remembered how he had felt when he opened his eyes to see Chaz in a lip lock with him. This tingle, a warm sensation had swelled from his lips, through his body. His stomach had felt alive, like butterflies.

His eyes widened as he realised what it meant.

Oh god no!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chaz sighed heavily, after he too noticed the similarity to yesterday. It wasn't like he hated Scott; in fact it was far far from it.

He shook his head as he slumped down on the white sand, still dripping wet from the water. His long hair was dripping down his back, making him shiver, even in the heat.

He'd felt this way for so long now; it'd become a normal thing. Chaz had gotten used to how he felt for Scott and kept it low down in his gut. Clearly his feelings were never going to be returned and he had accepted that fact.

At least, that's what he told himself every time he looked at his tall dark and handsome companion.

Water ran down his face, causing his hair to slip and hide it. If only he wasn't trapped on this island with him, if only Jess were there to comfort him and tell him that he was just confused. She was lying of course, but it helped sometimes.

It was at times like this that he hated being so smart.

On his side of the bay, Scott was slowly raising and dropping his clenched fists. He found it somewhat calming. Even though he knew that was rather disturbing.

How had it come to this? How had he managed to fall for his mate? His male mate! Sure, he was smart, funny if slightly sarcastic, he was certainly handsome. The way his white blonde hair fell around his pale shoulders, covering his ocean blue eyes ever so slightly.

Ok, this is bad. Scott couldn't even remember his point.

He sat up and covered his face, as if blocking the image. But it wouldn't work.

He slid his hands down his wet face. He had forgotten that he had been swimming. He felt his hair; it was drying in the heat quickly. His dark hair always did. _There see, I'm not obsessed with him. I didn't think about him for 30 seconds._ "Dammit!"

_Well, the least you can do is make amends._ Phe's voice echoed in his mind, suggestive but slightly demanding. It was like she was locked in his head or something.

"Okay, okay…" Once again he stood up and walked the walk of shame over to Chaz.

"Blondie!" He called, doing his best to remain cool.

Chaz jumped, pulled his hair back and dried his face. "Yeah, butch."

Scott smiled; Chaz finally gave him an insult back, for all the Blondie comments.

"I just wanted to…err…say sorry for snapping. It was a shock to…erm… wake up seeing you there, that was all." Scott scratched the back of his head. "I know all you were doing was saving my life and I'm sorry for being such a total jerk about it."

_Wow,_ Chaz thought, _that must've taken him some guts_. He stood up and shrugged. "I guess I owe you an apology for diving into you. It was a stupid rash action and I shouldn't have even considered it. Sorry mate." He added.

Scott winced. "Friends?" He extended a hand, which Chaz took firmly.

"Friends."

Both boys did their best to blush as the tingling sensation tickled their hands and caused their hearts to flutter. After a quick shake, the two quickly separated.

"So, I was thinking of making some sort of shelter?" Scott muttered, putting his hand behind his back.

"Sounds good." The blonde mumbled back, lowering his head, covering his face with hair to hide the furious blush he felt coming.

Both boys were so busy covering up their own emotions they did not notice their companion's reaction.

After a moment of awkward silence, Scott pointed to the centre of the beach. "I reckon, if we bend the branches of the trees over, and support them with some thin tree trunks, possibly we use the big leaves as a roof…" The brunette garbled on and the blond listened, nodding contently.

"Maybe we could have some sort of chimney, just a hole, for a fire?"

"Yeah!"

The pair set off to each get their own items for 'The Shelter'.

By the time the sun was setting, the boys were all but down. It had been exactly as Scott had guessed it would be, but with the added genius of Chaz.

Chaz too looked around in amazement. "I have got to hand it to you Butch, you can sure punch things into place."

"Why thank you," Scott shivered, the temperature was sure falling again, "now will you make that fire?"

The stronger boy had already gathered and laid a large pile of twigs and sticks in a circle in the centre of 'The Shelter', under the hole Chaz had suggested.

Nodding, the fairer boy leant forward and started to rub sticks together. It seemed like a pointless activity to Scott but clearly it was going to do something later.

He watched as Chaz blew on the wood lightly, muttering to himself. "Come on, light." He stressed between blows.

"Do you want me to-"

"No! I got it." He was oddly agitated. He felt he had to prove himself, as though he needed to show that he could do things too. He mind process was 'I might not be able to build a shelter, but I can build a fire' and Scott was not going to ruin it for him.

"Ok." Scott wasn't sure what to think. Had he said something wrong? So he just sat and watched as his friend made a fire. After a few minutes, he saw the small spark that he knew would fill Chaz's heart with joy.

A few gentle breaths gave life to a blazing fire. The sun fell at just the perfect moment.

_It's funny,_ Chaz thought as he gazed around the bay, _how the light of the fire exaggerates the darkness._

The two huddled either side of the fire, still slightly visible to the other, yet hidden enough to show true expression on their face.

After half an hour of silence, Scott built up the courage to speak. "Goodnight Chaz."

Nothing.

"Chaz?"

Still nothing. Scott lifted himself onto his knees and slid over slightly, seeing Chaz's back turned towards him. Asleep.

Scott looked at him for a few moments, the way his long hair had flowed onto the sand, almost merging into it. A strange desire came over him. He stretched out his hand, daring to feel the soft white hair, then retracted it sharply. He shuffled further away from his companion and sat on the opposite side of the fire.

There he eventually fell asleep, fearing his own feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, a shorter one today. Don't forget to reveiw. Please?**

Chapter 5

Scott woke up peacefully; happy he had managed a dreamless sleep. He reverse blink, opening his eyes for a second then sharply closing them. It was far too bright to open them now. "Far too bright." He muttered.

As he lay there, his brain processed the glimpse his eyes caught. It was day, 9 o'clock-ish, the fire had burnt out but heat waves still visible, sea was wavy yet quiet and Chaz was next to him…. WHAT!

Scott pushed his entire body off the ground, breathing heavily. How had he managed that? He looked around himself. He was in the same position he had been when he had fallen asleep. Chaz had moved. They had been face to face, but Chaz was upside down. "How…. Why?" The brunette asked to noone.

Chaz opened his eyes, causing his pupils to shrink in the light. He sat up and calmly rubbed his eyes. He seemed oblivious to the panicking boy to his left. Once he had sufficiently woken himself up, he looked up at his friend, his white hair wild. "What's up Butch?"

"How much did you move last night?" Scott said, almost in awe.

"Ya what?" The fair boy looked down at himself, then across the fire to where he had been last night. He knew he had purposefully moved, just to be nearer to Scott, but he wasn't going to say that, was he?

"I guess I'm a difficult sleeper?" The fair boy tried, willing the excuse to work.

Not sure whether or not to believe him, Scott turned to face the sea and stretched, spreading his armas and wings.

"Butch?"

"Yeah Blondie?" Scott looked over his shoulder.

"I was thinking, do you have the food?"

Scott had almost forgotten he had packed his bag full of stuff the last time the flock went shopping. "Yeah, I got some sandwiches, bread and chips. Why, you hungry?"

"Not at the moment…" Neither of the two had big appetites; they had been the ones to give their food to the smaller ones and had learnt to want little. "But possibly we should eat something for dinner."

"Yeah, we need to ration anyway. I don't really want to go to town with no money."

Chaz turned a light shade of pink, before changing the subject. "I think we could catch some fish today, there's so many and they'd be good on the fire."

"What you asking me for?" Scott muttered. "Why don't you just go ahead?"

"Well…. I was sort of hoping…" Chaz seemed to be struggling with the words, not really sure how to ask.

"Blondie, do you want a hand?" Scott turned around again, facing Chaz for the first time that morning. He found himself delving into his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah… that would be just great." Chaz too was lost in the brown eyes that had met his and his voice slowed down.

Suddenly, Scott coughed and broke eye contact. _He must have been really creeped out,_ he thought. "So, yeah, I'll give you some help."

Chaz looked to one side and scratched the back of his head, then combed his hand through his soft hair. "Thanks, thanks." _God, I hope he didn't notice that._

_Think manly._ Scott sucked in air through his teeth. "So… I'm going to go and wash up. I'll see you in a few minutes, or whatever." He then hurried out of 'The Shelter', grabbing his bag on the way out. _Manly,_ Phe's voice mocked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**When Scott reappeared on the beach 20 minutes later, he knew something was different about the bay, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. **

**The shelter was standing, the 'roof' hadn't collapsed and the branches holding it up were solid. So it couldn't be that. The sand seemed the same colour and Scott doubted that that would change. So what was it? **

**Before he had a chance to find out for himself, he was pounced on by a familiar white haired 16 year old. He seemed to have come from nowhere, which meant to Scott that he had come from behind, and now stood before him, after the spontaneous hug. **

**Chaz was too excited to blush at how he had reacted, so instead he just beamed a great smile. "Butch, you are never going to believe what has happened. Or have you seen already? You have, haven't you? Oh I wanted it to be a surprise." His mouth moved so fast Scott could hardly see the movements. **

**"What, Blondie? What has happened?" He was annoyed and confused. It had better be good. And yet he loved the way that Chaz could get so excited about something so, well, whatever it was he was excited about. **

**"So you haven't seen then?" Chaz took a step to the left to 'reveal' what had happened and that was when Scott noticed what was different. There, like an extension to the bay, was a long seaweed covered rock pool. **

**Scott eyed his friend suspiciously, wondering if he had lost all sanity on this island. "Yeah, and…?" **

**Chaz rolled his eyes, rubbed them and sighed. "Don't you see, Butch? The fish will be caught in the pools, and the little canals caused by the rocks." He looked to Scott's face to see if it had dawned on him yet, which it hadn't. Patronisingly, he slowly said "It will make the fish ea-si-er to catch." Then he added "Nimrod." Quickly with a sigh. **

**"Ohhhh…." Scott added, feeling quite slow. "And, this is going to sound dim again, but what are we catching these trapped fish with?" **

**That was when the blonde produced a branch that appeared to be a sharp fork. It was long, thin and straight and had two sharp small prongs at one end, which Chaz was holding in the air. Scott just looked bemused by them. **

**"The Red Indians used them, to catch fish." The brunette looked at his friend, who was almost the caricature of pride, with a look that read 'Are you serious?' before taking the stick and walking to the rock pools, not sure whether or not he was dreaming. **

**Scott sighed as he stared at the rocks now before him, that were green with seaweed. His lips stretched down as he grimaced at the feel against his foot as he stood on the fur like plant. Sure he heard a squelch, the darker boy followed as the lighter boy led the way towards the far end of the rocks. **

**Despite his utter craziness, or rather because of it, Scott couldn't stop his heart from leaping at the mere look of excitement on Chaz's face. He only caught a glimpse of it as his ying looked around the rocks for a deep pool, but he loved the way he could be so enthusiastic about something so seemingly… dull? **

**Scott was so consumed in Chaz's facial expression, that he didn't notice just how close he was getting, or that Chaz was losing his footing on the slippery surface. **

**In a second Chaz fell backwards, colliding into Scott with a painful impact to his chest. Had he been prepared, or even mildly aware of anything other than Chaz's almost perfect facial structure, Scott would have caught Chaz, been the hero and continued to 'fish'. But he wasn't. So he fell like a domino at Chaz's touch. **

**What happened next seemed like a sort of slow motion. Scott felt his body fall faster than Chaz's and instinctively pulled his head into his chest, clutching it to protect it. Next thing he knew, his back smashed into the rock where it met his wing and a shooting pain spread across them as they spread out in reflex. His arms and head spread out too, making a cross almost. When he thought the pain was unbearable, he felt the blonde land into his chest, winding him and causing his eyes to snap open in as the pain doubled. **

**Thankful he wasn't hurt, Chaz rolled onto his front, so he was facing Scott as he hovered above him. Tears came to his eyes the moment he saw the pain in the brunette's face. Scott was silent about it, as always. He was never one to let on his emotions unless it was anger. **

**But as Chaz looked into his eyes, he saw hurt. And something else... **

**"Get off of me! AH!" The brunette let out as his back twitched painfully. **

**Chaz looked at him for a moment, blinking with an uncharacteristically stupid air. It was too long for his yang to wait and Scott pushed his companion off of him. **

**Chaz rolled onto his back, his tie-dye top soaking in seawater from the seaweed and small pools beneath him. As he watched the brunette jog across the rocks back to the bay, his back hunch and sucking air through his teeth, Chaz didn't seem to notice that his shirt was slowly becoming wetter and wetter. **

**Finally Chaz got up, both confused and worried. _Why was he in so much pain? What have I done to him? It wasn't like I meant to hurt him, I fell was all. I didn't mean to cause him any pain; surely he understands that, doesn't he? He doesn't at all. He's in his own selfish little world._ And suddenly Chaz was very angry. **

**Soon he was racing after Scott, yelling for him to stop, to wait. But he wouldn't. The moment the taller boy hit the white sand, his jog turned into an agonizing limp. The pain was too great to run anymore. Chaz, on the other hand, was sprinting so fast he was finding it hard not to slip again. **

**When he lost his footing for the fifth time, the blonde gave up, throwing himself in the air and snapping open his wings. The breeze was caught in the white, 13ft wingspan and he gained height instantly. Then, without warning, he repositioned his body, facing down, and pulled his wings tight into his back. He dove down onto the bay, gaining speed with every millisecond he waited. And he kept waiting and waiting and waiting, until the ground was only a few metres from him, then he snapped them open again to cushion his landing. **

**He twisted his body for the last time, so when he landed in front of Scott, he was upright and facing him. He landed silently and stopped his friend with a tap on the chest. **

**"What the hell is up with you!" He yelled, his hair blowing back in the wind. **

**"Erm, possibly the…ah, pain in my back. Which, coincidently, is your fault!" He tried to push past Chaz, but he was in too much pain to put up with the pressure being put on his chest by Chaz's hand. **

**"No, that's not it." The blonde tried to look into Scott's eyes, but he looked away. "You've been acting weird for a while now. Avoiding my eyes, not joking around so much. And you're quiet now!" He added, trying to make light of the situation. **

**"You know what?" He didn't want to tell him, but there was so much pain in his back, that the pain in his heart was too much to bear. "I think… I think I'm fall…" He meant to say 'falling for you', but his voice faded into nothingness when he caught sight of something behind Chaz. **

**Chaz stared at Scott for a few moments, confused. Until he followed Scott's gaze and he saw it too. There it was, standing there and all they could do was stare. **

**And she was staring back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"**_Get off me you… you- Ah!" An 11 year old boy was pushed into a dog crate. He had white blonde hair to his shoulders and sea blue eyes. He crouched in the corner, trying to ignore the pain coming from his bruised eye and broken arm. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit, the uniform of the School. It was stained with red, with his blood. _**

"**_Charlie?" A voice, sweet but tainted with pain, came from his left. His blue eyes searched the darkness for another crate. Staining, he saw the cage and the two large, black eyes that peered from it. _**

"**_Thank god you're ok Dru!" He felt tears come to his eyes as he shuffled across the cage to see his friend. Soon he saw her ice white skin in the cold light, her normally flowing black hair was tight against her panicked face and her mouth was open slightly, showing her elongated canines. Her own jumpsuit was ripped at the shoulder and thigh._**

"**_I was so scared… they put the Erasers on you. I heard the Labcoats." She was jumpy and nervous, which showed itself in the erratic of her head._**

"**_It's ok, I can take them. They are so thick." Charlie tried to make Dru smile, but it didn't work. _**

"**_Don't joke about it. I thought they were going to kill you!" Her voice was on the verge of going beyond a whisper, but Charlie thought better of it. _**

"**_Well, what did they do to you?" He brought the white cast to his chest and leaned against the bars._**

**_That's when the tears trapped in her eyes began to fall. "They… they messed with me, Charlie. They… messed with my head." Dru brought her hands to her head and clutched it._**

**_Charlie face turned almost as white as Dru's. "What?"_**

"**_I can hear you Charlie. I can hear everyone. It's so loud. I can hear everything. The Labcoats. The other experiments. The Erasers. Everyone. And it won't stop." She began to cry harder, her body shaking with every sob._**

**What does she mean? She's not making sense. _Charlie was visibly worried. _**

**_Dru paused and stared at him, her face blank. "I mean, Charlie, that I can hear thoughts. Everyone's thoughts."_**

**_She stretched her wings, they looked like bat's and when fully stretched had a 10ft span. Charlie expected it would be much wider when she got older. But as she tried to stretch, pushing them against the walls of the crate, it made her look like a trapped animal. And she was._**

**Chaz stared forward, trying his best to figure out what he was seeing. _This can't be happening. It can't._**

**Before him was a tall girl, 5ft 8", with long black bat wings that rested tight to her back and touched the mid-way point of her calf. She had ice white skin and black irises that made her look like she had large pupils. From her shut mouth came long 'fangs', which rested on the top of her bottom lip. She was wearing grey skinny jeans and a black tank top. She looked taller, older and defiantly more like a woman since the last time he had seen her, but there was no mistake. Standing before him, calm and casual, was Dru.**

"**Yes, Charlie, it is me. And I am here." She smiled as her sweet English voice filled the air. "Miss me?"**

**Chaz looked truly shocked to the core. Then something spread across his face, a look of joy. He ran up to the girl, forgetting the boy behind him, and hugged her.**

**Scott watched as his closest and only remaining friend leave him, confusion on his face. "Charlie?" He whispered to himself. **

"**You kept growing your hair, Charlie." Dru noted, still hugging the fair boy. **

**Chaz tried not to let tears fall from his eyes. "God I missed you, so much."**

"**Really? And there I was thinking you would forget me." The girl pointed out, sarcastically. **

**Suddenly Scott felt the pain in his back over come his confusion and as it spread throughout his body, darkness clouded his eyes. His last memory was pain coming from his arm on impact with the ground and seeing the girl rush to him.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was night and the fire was raging again. Dru had built it this time, seeing as Chaz seemed occupied. The blonde was sat next to the brunette, who was lying on his back unconscious.

The tie-die clad boy brushed strands brown hair for Scott's face, the checked his temperature and pulse again. Then he sat, knees tucked into his chest, watching him.

Finally, Dru felt the courage to talk to him. She slowly sat beside him and mimicked his position.

"How did you get away from there?" Chaz said, his eyes not leaving Scott.

Not moving either, she replied. "They were moving us. From the old building to the new one."

Chaz smiled slightly. The last thing he had seen of the old School had been the foundation for the new labs. "How long after-"

"Four years." She cut him off. "Four long years. Alone." Dru tried her best not to think of it.

"I'm sorry. If I had known where you were, I would have… I don't know. I would have gone back for you."

"Where did they take you, in the end?"

"A place called Death Valley. All I can really say is, it took hours to get there. It's in the US. What about you, where did the School turn out in the end."

"A place called Cornwall, in the UK."

Chaz's eyes widened slightly. While in a sense it had always been obvious that he could only have come from England, because of his accent, he had always wondered whether or not it was true. Suddenly, Chaz felt a question pop up in his mind, but before he could ask…

"I flew, all the way to the Atlantic." Dru said, reading his mind.

Once again, Chaz's eyes grew twice their normal size. "Are you kidding me?"

"Oh yeah, that's something I would lie about, isn't it?" She spat sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just." He knew his finding it difficult couldn't have been helping. "Why?"

"To find you." She moved her head to look at him, but he stayed focused on Scott. "I found files, you had been transferred. It was all about comparing the two experiments. Turns out, the UK makes us to be smart and the US makes them to be swift and strong. They wanted to know what would make the better fighter. And you were the UK's proof we were right. You were a gift." She sounded disgusted at her own words.

Chaz finally looked at Dru. Into her large black eyes. "Just when you thought things couldn't get worse."

"So I came out here to find you. To save you from whatever it was they created over here." Dru glanced over to Scott and her hair fell into her face. "Turns out you preferred it here."

The blonde didn't seem to notice that his friend was on the verge of tears. "What? No! I would have gladly gone back to you."

"Would have." Dru repeated, spitting the words out. "Would have. You would have until you escaped. Until you made friends. Then you barely remembered me. Do they even know I existed?"

Chaz opened his mouth, but only air came out.

"I thought as much." Tears trickled down her cheeks uncontrollably. "We were supposed to be together forever."

Chaz shuffled over and held his old friend, wiping her tears away.

"I missed you so much Charlie, so much. Four years I waited for you to come back. Hoping that they would return you. But I could hear them, hear them talking about news from the United States. Saying that you were doing well. Saying that you out smarted the others. Saying that you had escaped." Dru had started to sob, which brought tears the blonde's eyes. "So when I was free, and the others went to London, I came here, to find you."

"It's ok." Chaz kissed the top of her head, remembering the smell of her hair. "You found me."

"I found Chaz, but did I find Charlie?" She pulled away from him, staring deep into his ocean blue eyes. "My Charlie?"

"What do you –" He tried searching her face, her eyes, for some clue. But there was none. "What are you talking about?"

"Charlie would have told me, told me straight away." Dru's face was expressionless. It didn't need to be for Chaz to understand.

"What are you talking about? Chaz looked away, staring at the distance, avoiding eye contact.

Dru rolled her eyes. "I'm weepy, not stupid. Besides, I can hear it, in your head."

"I wasn't sure how to work it into the conversation." He tried, looking at her with honest eyes. Truth be told he wasn't sure how to tell her full stop. "I've changed, sure, but I'm still Charlie."

Dru sighed, seemingly calming down. "I know. It's hard for me. I've been on my own so long, had this 5 year old image of you in my head. I should have known you won't be the same."

She shook her head, clearing the fog in her head. "So, do you love him?"

Chaz blushed slightly. "I guess…" The pale girl raised a dark eyebrow. "Ok, I know. I've known for a long time now. That's why when I see him here, lying like this. In so much pain…"

"It's ok." She hugged him tight, feeling her shoulder grow damp from his tears.

Chaz pulled away. "He just has to be so, so... He has to fight all of the time. Like everything has to be his way. And he storms off when things aren't. And he has to be so volatile, always hitting and kicking things. Why can't he just let things go? Why can't he wake up!"

Dru blushed slightly, which confused Chaz. "Scott just has a lot on his mind. That's why he's acting funny."

"You think so?" He laid down and looked at the stars.

Dru joined him, looking at Scott slightly then to the sky. "I know so." And she bit her lip.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the sun rose and shone onto the white bay, it rested on the faces of three 16 year olds. One was emotionless, the look of someone forced into their unconsciousness. One wore a look of worry, proving just how far his emotions ran. And one hissed and covered itself with arm of the body the face was attached to.

The dark haired, yet white skinned, girl sat up and rubbed her eyes with her palms. "Right in the middle of a good dream." Her sweet voice was streaked with the choke that came with early awakening.

She turned to look at her friend and her new companion. One was sound asleep, with a light snore that made her giggle slightly. He had always done that, ever since she had known him. "Daft dingbat never did change." She sighed, before turning to her new companion and biting her lip.

"The pair of you are nuts." Dru said, talking to the sleeping bodies, now either side of her. "You both are mad about each other, yet you both won't say anything. Why? Because you're scaredy cats! You could have each other so easily. It's not like you love someone that doesn't love you back. It's not like you spent 6 months looking for someone and found out they were… in love with someone else." Her voice sounded calm, like she were casually talking about nothing to her friend, but she wasn't.

Suddenly a cough distracted her and she turned to the previously unconscious body. "Scott?" She crawled over as Scott lifted his head up.

"What the-" He screamed and fell back onto his back. He then raised his back and leant on his elbows and kept his head back. "Oh God!" He winced.

"It's ok." Dru said, trying to make him feel better.

"Believe me, it's not!" He yelled and rolled onto front, eyes shut tight and fist clenched, trying to stop the pain. "Why does my back hurt so effing much!"

Dru didn't need to ask where it was coming from, his pain radiated from him like intense heat. She could feel it, hear it almost. "It has to be a nerve." She announced. "When you fell you must have hit a nerve connecting your wings to your back."

"Hey, how do you-" Scott yelled in pain again and clenched his teeth together so hard they ached. But not enough to forget the overwhelming pain in his back.

Dru shook her head and sighed. Quickly, she blurted out "I'm telepathetic. I can hear your thoughts as if you were telling them to me. I can't help it, don't think I was intruding. Now, I think with some serious painkillers we could stop the pain the best we can, but the nerve has to heal itself." Her voice had lost it's calm, over ridden with nerves.

"Whatever. Just give me drugs!" He demanded, his voice loud with pain, either not noticing or caring why Dru was nervous. Probably the former.

This yell woke Chaz with a start. "What is it? What's happening?" The blonde was wide eyed and alert, then turned to stare at the couple before him. "What is it, Butch?"

"Well, Charlie," Scott spat, "I'm sort of in a lot of pain right now."

Dru turned to Chaz and raised an eyebrow. 'Butch?' She mouthed, then she shook her head and continued. "I was just explaining to Scott I am telepathetic."

_You're some sort of pathetic, that's for sure. _Scott thought, before realising his obvious mistake.

"Oh that was bloody funny, that was." The black haired girl spat sarcastically, staring daggers at the brunette. "So abso-bloody-lutely witty."

The blonde watched this baffled. He didn't know what they were fighting over, though he guessed that she would have heard some rude thought. Neither could he understand why they were at each other's throats, they'd only known each other five minutes.Literally.

"For our own sake, we need to get him some painkillers. If only to shut him up." Dru had given up on talking to Scott, who had now taken up only thinking obscenities to annoy her.

Chaz stood up, his arm movements exaggerating his emotions. "Ok, I'll just pop over to the store on the other side of the bay then." Even through the pain, Scott couldn't help finding Chaz's annoyed sarcasm funny and cute.

This thought caused Dru's eyes to roll, which both the boys believed to be aimed at Chaz's sarcasm. "So we go to the main land. There's a town an hour's flight from here."

Chaz shrugged, feeling slightly put down.

Dru stood, followed by Scott who took twice the time and he winced and the pain increased. "Right, off we go." He said, when he finally got up.

"Are you sure you can fly?" The bat winged-girl asked, eyebrow raised. "You are in a lot of pain..."

"I thought you read thoughts, not emotions." Sure he had caught her out, Scott managed a 'I know better than that' smile.

"Brain waves, actually. I see them in my head as the thinker/feeler would do in their own." Dru corrected. "I know what you're thinking, what signals your nerves are sending hi brain and what you feeling for, say, other people. Such as Chaz, for example."

The obscenities began again inside Scott's head. Shit! She knew. And she was now smiling at his expense.

"Let's just go." Scott said desperate to change the subject. He snapped open is wings, then sharply pulled them back in and fell onto his knees. Once again Dru felt his pain, radiating off of him as before. But stronger. It came as a wave that literally knocked her back; cold sharp pain washed over her, her wings suddenly burnt in what felt like an ice cold fire.

Then it passed. She suddenly felt so grateful she wasn't Scott, which surprised her. She used to think she would give anything to be with Charlie. Be anyone or feel anything. But if having him meant being Scott at that very moment, she couldn't willing do it.

Dru shook the thought from her head and looked down at the tanned brunette who was on his hands and knees, nearly sobbing.

"I can't. I just can't. It was fine, but then I opened my wings…" he sucked air in through his teeth. "God it hurts."

"So we go without you." Dru snapped coldly, now standing between the two boys.

"What!" They cried in unison.

"We go now, get as many painkillers as is legal and come back in a maximum of 3 hours."

As Scott watched the two Brits fly away together, without him, he got up and headed, stiffly back to the Shelter. He sighed; trying to release the sharp ache that hovered around his back. Once he made it to the Shelter, he grabbed his bag and slumped down against the back wall of the Shelter. He unzipped the bag and grabbed his most prized procession. A bottle of orange-brown liquid that was all most full.

As he drunk the whiskey, he felt the pain in his back melt away. He drank to forget this pain, drank to forget his heartache and to forget that Dru was taking Chaz.

**Ok, This could be the last Chapter for a well. College starts tomorrow and I need to, you know, work.**

**Reveiw or die...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After an hour's flight, the two winged teens touched down in an alley at the very edge of the smoky sea town. Having only ever seen and been in cities, Chaz found it surprisingly small and yet felt more comfortable and less claustrophobic.

"You really think there is going to be some sort of high street round here?" The blonde asked as the two stood in the alley tucking in their wing. Chaz put on his denim jacket and waited patiently while Dru put on her long black cardigan over her equally long wings.

"A cheap American version, yeah." For the first time since she had arrived, Chaz really appreciated the fact that he was with another Briton.

"I missed you."

"I know." She adjusted her black vest top and headed to the street attached to the alley.

Chaz followed obediently, staying close to her side as walked through already busy streets. She seemed to know her way around, but he knew that meant she was reading the maps in people's heads.

In no time the two of them were walking out of the Chemist's with bags of different pain killers. Vegenin, paracetamol, aspirin and one neither of them could pronounce.

"So," Chaz said, leaning close to Dru and smiling, "Whose is the card?" He asked, referring to the Credit card he saw Dru pay for the painkillers with.

Dru stopped and stared into the shop window. "You know the perv labcoat that used to watch the less mutated girls shower..?" She asked, shuddering at the thought of his slimy face.

Chaz nodded, all of the mutants knew that guy. He had given everyone the creeps. After his nod followed a few minutes of noisy silence. Then Chaz leaned in again. "You know the labcoats?"

Dru nodded, wondering where exactly this was going.

"The Americans call them 'whitecoats'." Chaz finished.

Dru looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Seriously? Talk about stating the bleeding obvious. At least we knew what their coats were." She chuckled, looked at the ground and then back at Chaz, smiling. "Let's go shopping. I have plastic and a feminine desire to use it."

"No. We have to get to Scott." His voice was firm, his jokey mood turned to a serious one.

"Fine!" Dru threw the words at him coldly, the broke into a heavy jog to the nearest alleyway. When she made it to the corner, she sped up, into a sprint. She threw the bags at the wall and kicked the dead end, causing dust to fall from it.

When Chaz caught up, he stared. "What was that all about?"

Dru pressed her fists against her face, almost growling to release her tension. When she looked up again, her face was calm, expressionless apart from the tears welling in her eyes. "I have to go."

"What?" Chaz squealed, little too high for comfort. He coughed, embarrassed, and lowered his voice. "But you just got here yesterday."

Dru looked into his rich blue eyes. "I love you, Charlie-"

"And I love you." He grabbed her shoulders, as though that would make her see sense.

"Oh, sure you do." She cried in desperation, throwing him off of her with her hands in anguish. "But I'm in love with you."

The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but as his brain registered what Dru had said, he found nothing came out. Thoughts and questions swarmed his head and Dru struggled to hear them above the thoughts of the town.

"I've always loved you, Chaz. But after you left, I realised I more than just missed you. I needed you. I still need you. I planned to stay with you, but now I can." She hung her head, almost ashamed of her jealousy. She hoped he would speak, but he couldn't. "Why? Because I thought I would stop loving you. Or that you would learn to love me. But I know that'll never happen. And I can't watch while you fall further and further in love with Scott. It'll break my heart." The tears were streaking her face.

Chaz felt his own eyes fill with tears and took a large stride to hug her, holding her close. He felt his shoulder dampen and his tears fall, despite his every wish that they wouldn't.

Suddenly, Dru kissed him and Chaz was taken back, but he knew better than to pull away. Instead, he let her kiss him, knowing and understanding that it meant more to her than it did to him. It was merely a bashing of their lips, but Dru found some comfort and strength in it.

When she let him go, she hugged him one last time, tightly and he held her too. "Thank you." She whispered her sweet voice already clear of the tears.

She took a step back, wiping her face and smiling, then fumbled through her bag backpack to produce a wallet. "Here. I got it in Devon for you. It's got his other card, a mint card I think… I wrote the PIN down; it's in the wallet with the card. And some money."

Chaz pushed it away, but Dru pushed harder.

"It has my mobile number in it. Or his…So you can call me when you're in town, whenever." Reading his mind, she added, "I might have stolen it."

Chaz giggled through his silent tears and Chaz tried to hug her again. But she pulled back, talking a few backwards steps. Suddenly she stopped. "Do me a favour." Chaz nodded. "Tell him. When you get back."

"But I-"

"Please!" Then she took off her jacket, turned around and jumped into the air, flying away from Chaz.

Chaz waved to Dru as she flew further and further away. And to Charlie.

A final goodbye.

**I wrote this rather quickly, so excuse the mistakes and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope this is ok, I know i built up to this and it's not too long... Reveiw! Or pay the price...**

Chapter 11

Chaz touched down lightly on the white sand. His normally ocean blue eyes were pale and blood shot from crying. His body was heavy from the weariness that came with true heart felt tears, which showed itself in his stride. As he walked over the sand, his shadow walked beside him, so long from the low sun he could only just make out his own head.

In front of him was Scott, sat down in the Shelter singing loudly to himself. His voice was slurred and as Chaz sat slowly beside him, he smelt the familiar scent of whiskey.

"Oh, hey." Scott said, turning around to look at the drained face of Chaz, then frowning. "Where's Batgirl?"

Chaz looked at him, face ruined by a similar frown. "What?"

"Batgirl! You know, pale, dark hair, fangs" he made fangs out of his fingers and put them next to his canines, "and bat wings." Then he made wings out of his hands and put then beside his face, flapping them. He looked absolutely, positively ridiculous and Chaz just stared at him like the drunken idiot he was.

"She told me to tell you something."

"When?" As if realising that he was still flapping, he stopped and put his hands but his side. Within seconds, Scott's normal frown was returned to him.

"Before she left-"He began, very matter-of-factly.

"She left!" Scott blurted out, half surprised, half overjoyed. "Sorry." He added, seeing Chaz frown at his reaction.

"Dru told me to tell you… how I felt about you." _It's now or never._ The blond told himself, biting his lip.

But Scott seemed oblivious to his behaviour, taking the whiskey and bringing it to his lips for another couple of gulps.

With a deep breath, Chaz let out the only words he could think of, as fast as his lips would carry them. "I think I love you!" To which Scott gasped.

Only, he gasped while still drinking, causing a hysterical cough fit as the burning pain filled his lungs. Chaz sat; watching, motionless, disappointed. "Wow, didn't expect that sort of reaction." The blond sighed, stood up and walked back to his side of the bay.

_What was I expecting?_ Chaz looked at the sand, kicking it as he walked. _Am I even sure? And if she knew how he felt, why did Dru- _The word "Chaz", followed by a jerk to the shoulder broke his train of thought and he suddenly staring at Scott's chin.

Before Chaz had a chance to answer, his yang leaned down and kissed him square on the lips.

Scott moaned with delight. Both boys felt the familiar tingling that came from the others touch, but instead of making him shy away, it drove Scott deeper into the kiss. Yet, much to his dislike, Chaz pushed him off.

"You're not just doing this because your drunk, are you?" The taste of whiskey was prickling Chaz lips.

"Are you nuts? Of course I am!" The brunette shouted lightly. Chaz's heart sank. "You think I'd have the guts to do this sober?"

Chaz grinned and wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, pulling him in this time. Unlike the previous unsure kiss, this kiss was filled with passion, fire. Scott pulled Chaz in so close he felt as though he was being squeezed, his hands pulling him in whilst slipping his back jeans pockets. Chaz found his hands busily combing Scott hair, not sure why.

All either of them knew was, it felt right.

**What do you think. I know it's alot shorter than the others, but the first time i wrote it was way too long; I wantesd something simple, to the point. What did you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been so long guys. I know i say it every time, but college is a btch. Enjoy...**

Chapter 12

It was one of those evenings. The sun was only just in the sky, causing some sort of sky rainbow. Red surrounded the semi-circle of a sun, followed by a sort of pinky-orange. Yellow strangely turned to green, and then higher to a sapphire blue and then indigo. It was so perfect, so romantic. The sun dipped lower, making the already large fire seem brighter and alive. With little natural light, long shadows chased down the beach to a tall palm tree that shuddered slightly as a light boy was thrown onto it.

Out of shadows came his darker yang, a wild passion, as fiery as the flames reflected in his eyes, had a hold of him, causing him to literally squeeze his ying against the tree. Hot, almost crazy kisses planted themselves on the lighter boy, as he moaned in delight and the weak tree cracked underneath the pressure.

The tree fell, but the blonde boy had it covered, grabbing his partner and, snapping his snow white wings open, flying higher into the air, until the darker teenager opened his own wings and forced the pair into the soft orange and red sand. The blue eyed boy smiled at his partner and rolled over, pushing the tawny boy onto is back, causing him to wince, and then grin.

The more angelic looking of the pair placed hard butterfly kisses over his mate, reaching his mouth and slipping his tongue into the warmth of his boyfriend's mouth.

"Christ! It's a good job I'm the scout!"

At the sound of the croaky, yet still effeminate voice, the two snapped their eyes open and, still intertwined, looked in the direction of the noise. A bossy looking brunette, nearly 6ft, attractive in an intellectual way, with hands on hips returned a strict, if a little shocked, glare.

The pair pushed themselves off of each other. That was when Chaz noticed neither of them appeared to be wearing more than a pair of very sandy trunks.

"Good god, we lose you for two, maybe three, months and you've driven each other to sexually killing yourselves." Her strict glance mutated into a smile. "I can't believe it's you!" She ran up towards Chaz, her friend grabbing her and squeezing her as though to check she was really there.

"Is it you Jess?" Tears had already sprung into his eyes. "Jesus, I can't believe-"

The couple were distracted by a sudden, yet masculine, yelp and turned to see a peppy short haired, tanned blonde mounted on a rather bewildered Scott, who was now back on the floor.

"Hey Ba-" He was interrupted by her placing a kiss awkwardly on his lips, making everyone on the beach but herself uncomfortable.

Before Chaz had anytime to raise an angry eyebrow at the Scott, the quiet couple arrived. Lem, a tall, lanky, snow white, freckled, ginger sarcastic, and Jacco, her even taller, white, black haired computer genius, who had enveloped her in his arms. Neither were 'cuddly' unless with each other, yet both detached themselves to hug the two boys they had missed so much.

"How the-" Chaz began, but Lem got there first.

"Your fire is the size of a ten foot story building. How could we not see you?" She turned to her silent Jacco and shrugged, "Mind, we were all a little bit worried as to what could make a fire, so we sent brave old Jess to get eaten first."

Scott smiled. He was finally free from the thighs of Phe and had joined the rest of the group with her, the blonde girl wrapping her arms uncomfortably around him.

A wicked smile came across Jess's face. "So, what have you two been up to for the past 3 months?"

Both boys gave each other a quick glance, then looked at the sand, scratching their heads, Chaz messing his already sandy hair, and carried a series of 'ummms' and 'errrrs'. "The first two weeks was setting up camp… ummm, Chaz?"

"The next two months, we were, erm, busy working out. Rough work outs."

Half an hour later, and the group had ceremoniously opened the second of Scott's whiskey bottles in honour of old times. And, speaking of old times, it was the same sort of 'party' as it always was. Lem and Jacco were busy taking up the entire shelter snogging, Chaz was telling Jess everything that had happened in the past 3 months in a quiet corner and Scott and Phe were just relaxing by the fire, Phe drinking more than she had done in months.

"God, Scott. This is nuts. Yesterday you were dead and now you're here, drinking with me!" She was swaying and her language was slurred, but it made her pixie like face even cuter.

Scott smiled. "Not really. You're drinking and I'm laughing at you."

"Why is that again?" She asked sharply.

"Medication, I hurt my back. I told you when you pounced on me, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Still, I missed you. Loads. A lot. I thought of you everyday."

"Well, you were always with me. Telling me what to do, making sure I said my P's and Q's." Phe pulled a confused face. "In my head, you were like my conscience."

"Well absence makes the heart grow fonder." She pushed herself off of her leaning post, also known as Scott, and turned to face him. "And 3 months can make a girl awful fond. Wanna go into the forest for a bit of a … fumble?" She smiled cheekily, looking for excitement in her friend's face that never came.

"Not now, hey Phe?" He said, thinking on his feet. "Not when you're this drunk."

"Never stopped you before." She said, biting her lip and un-tying the 'bow' of his trunks. "Come on, it's been 3 months. I know what you're like, Scott. 3 months is way too long for you to go without any."

"Heh, I get by." He said, trying to stop her. "Look, before I was drunk when you were drunk. I don't want a lecture from Lem or Jess or even the guys about taking advantage of you."

"They don't have to know."

Before she had finished the words, Scott snapped "No!" rather more loudly then he meant to.

"What? Did I get fat over the last few months?" Her excited voice turned bitter.

The brunette sighed, "No, that's not it. I'm just not in the right place."

"Oh fuck it, I'm not that desperate." The drunk blonde stood up and stumbled off towards the shelter, leaving Scott to bang his head continuously against the logs he and Chaz had placed around the fire.

Jess did the honourable sister thing and followed in her stomp, freeing up Chaz, who made a sneaky run for his lover.

"Christ, I miss the quiet already." He tried to joke. "At least then we could finish what we started…"

Scott was watching the others, doing his best to keep a straight face but this made his eyebrows twitch with interest. "Oh really? What would you have done next then?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably something similar to what Phe was trying to do." His voice had started off innocently, but it turned sour towards the end.

"God Blondie, you don't think I'd have-" He sighed. "Two months might not seem a long time, but it's a lot more caring then I ever gave to anyone else. Jez, I fucking love you Blondie!"

Chaz froze. They both did. He'd never said that before, Chaz had, but it'd always been 'You too', not 'I love you'.

"What did you just say?" The blue-eyed boy turned to meet the darker ones of his yang.

Suddenly, after a careful glance, Scott dragged his partner behind the fire and pulled him into a tight, loving embrace. This kiss was different to their usual rough fast passion, it was slow, intimate. The sort they had when one of them had missed the others, or when it was just comfort they sought for. Scott lightly kissed Chaz, then placed his head slowly on his shoulder, sighing comfortably. Chaz's tie-dye shirt, which he had had on since Lem threw him a 'you're naked why?' glance, was soft and comforting to Scott's rough hands. They hid in the warmth beneath his top and feeling his soft skin-

"Oh." Chaz squeaked, pulling back slightly.

"What was that?"

"That is a palm tree shaped bruise."

"Am I getting too rough?" He said with a smirk.

The smirk was returned. "Am I too rough when I do this?" And with that, he tightened his grip at the base of Scott's wing, where the nerve was trapped. A gasp, followed by a delighted grin and a quick kiss.

"Point made."

"Girls."

"No, we are men, part of the fun…" Scott was leaning further and further over his lover.

"No… The girls."

Quickly the two boys shuffled to opposite ends of the log ring around the fire, and the girls joined the partners soon after, Phe too busy in a drunk sulk to realise what had just taken place between the in the closet boy she always thought of as her brother and the boy she considered the love of her life.

**I just loved the image of Scott being pinned down twice in the space of a minute. Went for a rough idea because i couldn't imagine them being sweet with each other all of the time. What do you think? Comment... Or fear the thighs of Phe!**


End file.
